Him
by Boomer95
Summary: This is a romantic mystery. Can Wendy be with him after what she learns? Will they make it?
1. The Note

As she waited for him she thought of how stupid she was for believing a guy like that would want to go out with a girl like her. Finally after waiting for what seemed like the longest hour of her life she decided to stop standing alone like an idiot and go home. Embarrassed she called her mom to come and pick her up. She knew he always hated her. She knew it was probably some mean joke but yet deep down she still had hope. Hope that he really did like her.

She heard the engine of her mom's 1979 mustang driving up. She got in and it was silence all the way home. Some how her mom knew. Her mom knew she was stood up.

When they arrived home she got out and slammed the car door shut. She ran up to her room, her eyes stinging with tears. Without even bothering to take her shoes off she threw herself onto the bed and wept softly until she fell asleep. She awoke the next morning with a sore throat, mascara all over her pillows, and a broken heart. She dreaded going to school, she didn't want to face him. She didn't want to hear the snickers following her as she walked down the hallways. Yet she knew she had to face him sometime.

* * *

There he is, she thought. Waiting by the door. Waiting for me? To apologize? Yeah right. Probably to laugh at me. She ignored him and continued down the hallway to her locker.

"Wendy!"

Startled she turned around. He had followed her all the way down the hallway. There was no escaping him now. She wished she had never said yes to the date. She felt her cheeks get warm as she quickly tried to think of a comeback to say after the laughing. Here it comes. The laughing.

"Wendy!" he panted out of breath, "I was chasing you all the way down the hallway!"

"Why? So you could laugh at me?" she asked him about in tears.

"Laugh, what? No, I wanted to explain and apologize." he said softly.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses and I don't accept your apology! You could have called." she said, no longer about to cry.

"I did! Five times!" he pleaded.

"Well I didn't get any of your calls!" she said slamming her locker door shut and turning to go to class.

"Wendy, wait!" he called after her as she kept walking.

* * *

For the rest of the day she avoided him, but when she couldn't she ignored all his pleas to listen.

"Please let me explain!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Listen to me!"

He never gave up. Finally it was last period. She opened her locker and a note fell out. It was folded in half with her name on it in messy handwriting. She opened it.

It said. _Wendy since you won't listen to me I'm forced to right this note. I hope you read all of it before judging me._

As she read on the note was honest and said things she probably shouldn't know. But he trusts me, she thought. He trusts me with something as big as this. How can I be with him now? I still like him but after what I learned in this note, I don't think I can be with him, she thought to herself. He wants to be with me. Great now I have a big decision to make.

She left the school, and as she walked through the deserted hallways she knew she had to tell the police.


	2. The Call

She kept the note as evidence in case she would need it later. I'm doing the right thing, she thought. Sure he will hate me for the rest of my life, but so what. He committed a crime and he should be punished.

She decided the best way would be to call the police station and leave an anonymous tip.

Instead of dialing the police station she found her fingers typing in a familiar number, her best friends' Tiff.

"Hello." Tiff said.

"I need some advice," she said concern in her voice, "help!"

"Wendy? What's the matter?" Tiff asked worried about her friend.

"I know someone who did something, should I tell?" she said hurriedly.

"Wait. What? Who did what Wendy?" Tiff asked.

"He did." she said her voice cracking.

"Who's 'he'?" Tiff asked now starting to get scared, "Never mind. I'm coming over, you can tell me then." Tiff said and Wendy heard a click.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Those were the longest 5 minutes of Wendy's life. She sat clutching a pillow to her chest waiting for the comforting sound of Tiff's car driving up.

Slam. What was that? It was a car door. Wendy ran to the front door and opened it before her friend could even knock.

"Tiff, thank goodness you're here!" Wendy exclaimed, "I don't know what to do!"

Over the next hour or so Wendy explained everything she knew to Tiff. The whole time she felt guilty, telling a secret that wasn't hers to tell.

"You're right this is such a hard decision, if anyone found out about this he would be put in jail right away." Tiff said.

"I know, what am I going to do?" Wendy asked knowing Tiff, wouldn't have an answer.


End file.
